Beach City High School
by starstruckdreamer1
Summary: High School AU: In which Amethyst meets the school's bad girl, Pearl. Against Garnet's wishes she starts to hang out with her. However, when Amethyst gets caught up in something because of Pearl. She has to wonder whether her choice to befriend Pearl was a good one.
1. Chapter 1

Starstruckdreamer1: I haven't seen any Bad Pearl stories on fanfiction so I decided to try it. Sorry, if some of the characters are OOC. I got this idea from tumblr!

* * *

><p>Amethyst sighed as she entered the school. Another school year was starting at Beach City High School. Amethyst remembered all the fun she had during the summer hanging with her new neighbor Steven and her older sister Garnet.<p>

She chuckled as she remembered all the pranks she and Steven pulled on her sister.

"What's so funny?" Garnet said as she gave her sister a playful shove. Amethyst smirked at her.

"Oh, nothing." she replied as she pushed her sister to the ground and ran off.

"AMETHYST!" Garnet yelled as she ran after her sister.

Amethyst laughed as she heard her sister give chase. She quickly ducked behind a row of lockers as her sister ran past her. She waited a few seconds before getting up from her hiding place. She glanced down at her watch. She had 5 minutes to get to her class! Luckily, she had time to spare since her class wasn't to far from where she was. When she turned around she came face to face with the school's bad girl, Pearl.

Garnet had warned her to stay away from her. This girl practically reeked of trouble. Pearl leaned down and purred in her ear. "Where are you going?" she whispered her breath smelling of smoke. Amethyst blushed and tried to sidestep around her but Pearl blocked her.

"Aww… that's not very nice. Aren't you going to answer my question?" she purred.

"I-I'm going to class" Amethyst stuttered .

She mentally slapped herself. Why is this girl making her feel this way? Pearl gave a deep chuckle at her.

"How, cute" she said as she stood up straight again.

Strangely, Amethyst missed the contact not that she would ever admit it. She was interrupted from her thoughts when Pearl began talking again.

"Maybe, you should skip and just hang around with me all day, sweetheart." the junior said as she winked at her. Amethyst blushed again but before she could respond a voice cut through their conversation.

"Get away from my sister Pearl". Amethyst sighed in relief as she saw her sister stomp towards them. Pearl rolled her eyes as she saw Garnet approach. "Chill, we were just talking" she smirked at Garnet.

Garnet glared at the girl before turning to her sister. "Get to class. You have two minutes before the bell rings." Amethyst nodded and started walking towards her class.

"See ya later!" she heard Pearl yell after her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Pearl winking at her and her sister looking like she wanted to knock the girl out.

Amethyst shook her head and continued walking to class. She entered her class and sat at one of the empty desks. She saw a small piece of paper flutter to the ground. She picked it up and was shocked at what she saw.

_"Meet me at the park at 7. Don't be late"~Pearl_

* * *

><p>Starstruckdreamer1: Should I continue or not?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Starstruckdreamer1: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Amethyst wasn't paying attention at all in any of her classes. Not that they were covering anything important( she could just read it in the syllabus later). All that she could think about is that note a certain pink-haired girl had left for her. She was silently debating with herself. <em>Should I go or should I not? <em>She knew her sister wouldn't approve of her meeting Pearl but for some reason she couldn't get the girl out of her head.

Before she knew it she was in her last period getting ready to go home. The bell rang and all of the students ran out of the classroom to go home. Amethyst still lost in her thoughts started walking over to where her sister usually parked. "Amethyst!" she heard someone call from behind her. Her eyes widened as she recognized the voice. This was bad!

She groaned and turned around to face Pearl. She could practically feel her sister's eyes on her as she faced the girl. "Yes?" she said not wanting to keep Garnet waiting. The older girl raised her eyebrow.

"Did you get my note?" she said in a sweet tone. Amethyst nodded.

"So are you coming?" Pearl asked as she started to light a cigarette.

"Maybe" Amethyst said honestly. The girl nodded before blowing a puff of smoke in Amethyst face.

"Go on. You don't want to keep your sister waiting." Pearl said as she leaned back against the wall.

She glared at her before she walked towards Garnet. By the way her sister looked at her she could tell she was going to get another lecture as she got into the car.

* * *

><p>"Repeat what I just said"<p>

Amethyst sighed. Sometimes it sucked being the little sister.

"Yeah,yeah. I got it Garnet. I won't hang around her okay." Two hours have gone by since they left the school and Garnet was bothering her the entire time. She decided to not tell Garnet about the note that Pearl gave her. She had a feeling it would make the girl go into a rampage.

Amethyst got up from the couch and went inside her room. She plopped down on her bed in her messy room before she started to read over the note again. She glanced down at her watch. It was 5:45. She had an 1 hr and 15 minutes before Pearl expected her. She stared up at the ceiling. Should she go?

She was interrupted with a knocking on her door. She hoped it wasn't Garnet. "Come in!" she yelled. The door pushed open to reveal Steven!

Amethyst smiled at him. Finally, something to distract her from her thoughts! She jumped off the bed and walked over to him.

"How's it going, buddy?" she said as she ruffled his hair.

"I'm doing good" he replied smiling at her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Big Donut with me?" Steven asked rubbing his head.

Amethyst smiled. "Of course. I would never turn down a offer like that. Just let me grab my stuff."

A couple of minutes later they were on their way to their favorite donut place when Steven suddenly pulled her hand.

"Oh, Amethyst. You have to meet my new friend. She's like super nice. She stopped some boy's from bullying me." he said as he dragged her into a small building.

Amethyst glanced around the place. On the walls were pictures of ballerinas in different poses. So Steven's friend is a ballerina. eh? Amethyst never saw that one coming. She followed Steven into one of the many rooms. Inside there were some ballerinas practicing their routine. She studied them trying to see which one was the girl Steven was talking about.

"She's not over there. She's over to the left!" Steve said excitedly. Amethyst looked over to where Steven was pointing and her jaw dropped. Dancing away from all the other girls was Pearl! Amethyst had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The school's bad girl does ballet!

Maybe there's a lot more to her than she thought. Amethyst watched her closely as she danced. She noticed that even though Pearl did the normal turns and twists she added her own style to it that made her dance stand out from all the other girls. They watched her until she finished her dance.

"Hey, Pearl!" Steven yelled at he ran over to her. Pearl turned around and chuckled at the sight of him. "What's up, little man!" she said as she ruffled his hair. Amethyst pinched herself again. She still couldn't believe it. This was the same girl who told off a teacher for accidently bumping into her! Heck, most of the people in school feared/admired this girl.

As she watched Pearl interact with Steven she found her opinion of the girl changing. Maybe she's not as bad as everyone thought she was. "This is my friend Amethyst." she was jolted from her thoughts by the sound of Steven getting closer to her. She glanced up and Pearl's eyes met with her own. "Sorry, to say this Steven but I'm afraid I already know you're friend" Pearl said her eyes never leaving Amethyst.

Steven looked confused. "How?"

"She's my date, tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Amethyst couldn't believe it! She didn't even agree to meeting her at the park yet. Pearl chuckled at her shocked expression and winked at her. "Wait a minute-" Amethyst started to say but Pearl just walked past her toward the door.

"Wait, Pearl!" Steven yelled at the retreating girl. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to The Big Donut with us."

The girl stopped and turned towards Steven with a small smirk on her face. "Why not? I haven't hung out with you in a while. Just let me put this stuff in my car." she said, then she walked out the door.

"Um….Steven?" she questioned as the boy turned towards her.

"I thought it was just going to be me and you?" Amethyst didn't exactly know how to feel about this girl coming with them.

Steven scratched the back of his head sheepishly . "Sorry, Amethyst. Me and Pearl haven't hung out in a while."

She sighed before she ruffled his hair. "It's okay, Steven. I'm sure we can all have fun!" she said as she tried to make the boy feel better.

"Hey! Are you two slowpokes, ready?" Pearl yelled at them through the door. Geez, Pearl did know how to charm a girl. She thought as she and Steven walked out of the building.

Amethyst was mostly quiet on the walk to the doughnut shop stuck in her own thoughts. Every once in a while she would notice Pearl would glance at her with….concern? It was a weird expression to see on the cocky girl's face.

"WE'RE HERE" Steven announced in an over-dramatic fashion. The two girls laughed at Steven before they went inside the small shop. "You guys take a seat. I'll go get us some doughnuts." he said as ran towards the counter towards Lars and Sadie.

Pearl followed Amethyst to her favorite booth by the window and they sat down in silence. Amethyst was surprised that she didn't feel uncomfortable. It felt oddly...comforting.

"Amethyst?" Pearl called her name softly. Amethyst turned her head away from the window and looked at the girl. Pearl looked….afraid and unsure. It was weird to see on the normally confident girl's face. Pearl's eyes were trained on the table.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." Her eyebrows rose but the other girl didn't notice. "I realized I might have come of as a little brash."

The girl's tone sounded apologetic? What happened to the girl she saw a couple of minutes ago? Is there more to Pearl than she realized?

"Pearl, Amethyst!"

Both of their heads turned toward the boy who had a box of doughnuts in his hand. He slid into the booth next to Pearl and opened the box. Amethyst's mouth watered at the sight of the doughnuts. A little bit of drool came out of her mouth but she quickly wiped it away before anyone could notice.

Steven handed Pearl a plain doughnut and gave Amethyst a jelly doughnut. A soon as Amethyst bit into it she let out a load moan. She blushed and checked to see if the other two had noticed. Pearl smirked at her returning to her previous attitude and she saw Steven laughing into his doughnut.

"Shut up" she mumbled as she continued to eat. After they were done eating the group sat around and talked for a while mostly about school before Steven mentioned he had to go. They sat on a bench outside of the doughnut shop and waited for Steven's father to show up.

When his father's van pulled up Steven said goodbye to the two girls and left. Amethyst looked at her watch. It was exactly 7:00. She got up from the bench and started walking. "Amethyst!" she heard Pearl yell. "Where are you going?" She turned back toward the pink-haired girl and gave her a smirk of her own.

"To the park. We're late." she said as she continued walking. Pearl's eyes widened before she chuckled and ran to catch up to the girl.

Neither of them noticed the car trailing them a few blocks back.

* * *

><p>Starstruckdreamer1: Sorry this chapter was short. I'm saving all the good parts for the next chapter!<p> 


End file.
